


I GOT SOLD TO EICHI TENSHOUIN

by yurilly



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Reader-Insert, i cant believe ive done this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurilly/pseuds/yurilly
Summary: Y/N is just an ordinary girl, so it comes as a shock when your own mom sells you off. And to Eichi Tenshouin of all people, your most favourite idol of all time. What can go wrong?!
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	I GOT SOLD TO EICHI TENSHOUIN

Your e/c eyes snap open to the sound of someone banging on your bedroom door. 

“Get your ass up right now, y/n!” came the voice of your stupid mom who sucks. “I sold you to some rich fucker on ebay because I’m out of money. Get up! He’s here already!”

You sigh and roll out of bed. You weren’t surprised; mom always needed money to fuel her gambling addiction. 

You put on a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a picture of your favourite idol, Eichi Tenshouin from  _ fine _ , and a  _ fine _ cat ear hoodie. You pull your h/c hair into a high ponytail and tie it with a  _ fine _ yellow ribbon (a/n hehe imagine like Souma ^_^). Finally, you slip on your limited edition Eichi Tenshouin ring complete with his signature on the band and a gem in his unique colour. 

You grab your  _ fine _ ita-bag, your most prized possession, and stuff your complete collection of Yumenosaki idol omanjuu in. After a moment of consideration, you also stuff some spare clothes too, mainly idol themed. (a/n before anyone asks, it’s a very big bag ok!!! >w<)

Hand on the door handle, you take one last look behind you at your room. 

Your room is practically your shrine to Yumenosaki idols. Every inch of wall is covered in posters and shelves of merch. However, the unit that appears the most was of course  _ fine _ , specifically Eichi Tenshouin. 

You were his number 1 fan! You always made sure to buy any kind of his merch and you always went to their lives. (a/n stan  _ fine _ !!!! if you don’t stan them you suck and have bad taste!!!)

Lamenting the loss of your precious merch, you open your door and head downstairs. 

As you’re heading down the stairs, you’re struck dumb by the sound of a voice you know very well. After all, you’ve spent hours listening to it over and over again from your vast collection of CDs. 

You run down the rest of the flight of stairs, slipping on the last one and unceremoniously plopping onto the floor. (a/n stupid reader-chan)

“Ufufu… Eager aren’t you?” Shocked, you look up at the source of the familiar voice to see someone offering a hand to you and looking up further… connected to that hand… was Eichi Tenshouin?!?!?! (a/n he’s here!!! omg!!! >///o///<)

“Took you long enough,” huffed your mom. “This is the guy I sold you to!” 

You feel your e/c eyes widen and you look wildly between your mom and The Eichi Tenshouin who is standing in your house right in front of you. 

YOU GOT SOLD TO EICHI TENSHOUIN?!?!

Overwhelmed with pure emotion, you see spots flitting across your vision and you promptly pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry


End file.
